


Ain't No Other Man

by blondebombshell



Series: Ain't No Other Man [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Unrequited Love, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: Christina Henderson started in ROH and NJPW as the hot girl for the Bullet Club. She even “dated” AJ Styles on TV, while he was going through a real life divorce from his wife. When AJ went to the WWE in January 2016, Christina followed shortly after WrestleMania of the same year. AJ and Christina have been dancing around their attraction for each other since before his divorce. However, neither have acted on it, and AJ and her still remain friends. When Seth Rollins starts to hit on Tina, AJ doesn’t know how to feel about it.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I most likely will come back to add to it later. Between now and Then, I will be adding more to this workd of AJ and Tina, and I've been toying with the idea of doing works for other members of the Bullet Club. Hope you guys love!!

Christina remembers watching HBK, Ric Flair, and Triple H win titles, and battle to win titles, and feuds. She always dreamed of making her way down the WWE ramp, with her own title around her waist. Standing in the bull pen, waiting for her queue to go out and attack the number one contender Becky Lynch, Tina let herself bask in the moment of having the Smackdown Live Women's Championship around her waist, and living her childhood dream. 

"You made it, Tina," a southern voice said from behind her. 

"Can you believe it?" She said, hugging her longtime friend, AJ Styles. "I can still remember you telling me how bad I was."

"Yeah that was kind of harsh," said AJ, rubbing the back of his neck. "In my defense you really were."

"Yeah," she agreed, remembering her lack of any real training, and the only reason she even got into ROH or NJPW was due to how hot she was. "But thanks to you, I'm the WWE Women's Champion. Thank you." 

Tina wrapped her arms around AJ, giggling as he spun her around. "And I couldn’t be more proud of you. What do you say about grabbing a bite to eat after?" 

"I say it's a date," said Tina, kissing his cheek. "Gotta go. I have to go down and kick some ass." 

"Go show them how evil you are," said AJ, kissing her cheek before letting her go. 

"Oh I will," winked Tina, before strutting down the ramp. 

AJ watched Tina strut through the curtain, and heard the crowd boo at the heel character Tina played so well. AJ could still remember when ROH put them together in a romantic plot. Before then, she was only his friend Tina, who he trained how to wrestle. Somewhere along the way he began to look at her differently. Sure he saw what everyone saw: her tight ass that the Young Bucks proved a quarter can bounce off of, the rack that made anyone envious who looked at it, and the face of an angel. But he got to see the side of her that the public didn't have access too. The one that always have a few dollars and put care packages for the homeless. No matter how late or tired she was, Tina always put on a kind smile for her fans.  

"Hey it's AJ drooling over Tina again," said his friend Kofi, walking up to him.

"I'm not drooling over her, man," said AJ, making his way to the locker room, to get ready for his match "She's just a friend."

"A friend who he loves to fantasize about when he's working himself," teased Xavier, making hand motions. 

"Shut up, you ass," said AJ, pushing his friend aside. 

"Notice he didn't deny it," Kofi pointed out. 

"Just admit you like her man," said Xavier.

"I can't do that. We're just friends," said AJ, for the millionth time. "I've known her for years. She's like a little sister to me." 

"Okay, anyone who looks at their sister the way you look at Tina has some serious flowers in their attack," said Kofi, as the pair followed around the US Champ. 

"Are you two swimming around a point?" Asked AJ, slipping on his gloves, before strapping on his title. 

"That you should tell Tina how you feel. It's obvious you like her, and judging by the way she looks at you, she feels the same," said Kofi. "Trust me. A woman doesn't kiss a guy unless she likes him." 

"You guys are foolin. I gotta go," said AJ, going to the bull pen waiting for his queue. 

"Just think about it," said Xavier. 

"Okay," agreed AJ, before concentrating on Smackdown Live, and his match ahead. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!!!

As Tina slipped on shorts and a tank top, she heard the door open. "That beat down you gave me today, was epic," said Becky, wringing out her wet hair. 

"You were awesome yourself. The audience is loving this feud we have going. Can't wait to show them what we have cooking at the PPV next weekend," said Tina. 

"They are going to go nuts," said Becky, as the pair high fived. "Want to get dinner with me?" 

"Wish I could, but I have plans with AJ," said Tina, packing her things. 

"What plans?" Asked Becky. 

"We're just going to dinner. He asked me before I went out there tonight." Tina zipped up her suitcases. 

"So he finally asked you out on a date?" Asked Becky. 

"You have got to get over that. AJ and I are just friends, no matter what everyone keeps saying" said Tina, walking out with her bags. 

Tina had no idea why everyone keeps trying to pair her and AJ together. Sure he's beyond sexy, with the hair covering his chest, and that happy trail leading teasingly under his pants. In different circumstances, Tina would be trying everything to get under the man, but AJ had a family. He was an amazing father to his kids, and tried hard to remain friendly with his ex-wife. Tina could still remember when her father left. He came back a few times, until he got married and started his "real" family. Tina would never do that, so no matter what anyone said, AJ would always just be a friend. 

Lost in thought, she totally missed the person standing right in front of her, until she walked right into a hard chest. "Oh sorry," she said, taking a step back. 

"It's okay," said Seth Rollins. "So what has you so distracted?" 

"Nothing, just lost in mindless thoughts," she said, smiling up at the man. "What are you doing around the women's area?" 

"Actually looking for you," he said, with one sexy smile. Yeah Seth Rollins was hot, and he knew it. "I want to take you to dinner."

"Right now? I actually have plans," Tina said with her smile that had the power to make a man fall at her feet. 

"Well cancel them, sweetheart. I want to take you to this great place up town," said Seth, taking a step closer to her. Now talking so close to her, they were breathing each other's air. 

"Well as exciting as that sounds. I'm not the kind of girl who can be ready at such short notice. You'll take me out tomorrow night," she kissed his cheek. "See you at 10."

Tina winked at Seth, before stepping around him, and finding AJ waiting by his rental car. 

AJ just finished loading his bags into his rental car, when he turned to find Tina, when he her talking to Seth Rollins. He watched him step closer to her, and she smile at him. When she kissed his cheek, AJ felt the air leave his lungs. She was flirting with Seth. Why was Tina flirting with Seth? She never once mentioned him. Shaking his head, AJ reminded himself that Tina was only his friend, and nothing more. 

Seeing her walk towards him, AJ shoved the thoughts of her and Seth aside. "Hey Tina," said AJ, putting her bags in the truck. "I saw this burger joint in town that supposed to have the best burgers in the west. Want to check it out?" 

"Totally. Oh my god! Do you remember that diner we found in California that supposedly had the world's greatest milkshakes? You ended up getting food poisoning right before a PPV," she said, laughing at the memory. 

"It wasn't that funny," said AJ, chuckling softly at the memory of being beyond nauseous. Every time he was slammed into he fought the urge to throw up all over his opponent. 

"Oh come on, it's not every day AJ Styles has to run back stage during a match to hurl. You're just lucky Kenny and I were there to act as a distraction as you did," she said, laughing harder. 

"As long as were telling funny stories, remember when Reby Sky hit you in the abdomen and you peed your pants during a match," teased AJ. 

"It wasn't noticeable by anyone," Tina defended herself against the harmless rib. 

"We've had a some great times," said AJ, as they pulled into the burger joint. 

"We have," agreed Tina. 


	3. Part 3

After Tina finished the live event, and all her work duties, she was at her hotel room putting together her look for her date with Seth. She should be excited. She should be spinning around in front of the mirror trying to decide which outfit made her look best, but all she could think of was AJ. Letting out a long breath, Tina tight lined her red lipstick, as she thought about last night. They spent the entire time laughing at memories, jokes, and everything. 

Her hair and makeup perfect, Tina thought back to the guy who grabbed her ass as she made her way back from the bathroom last night. Even before she could react, AJ was right there. 

_"Hey man, keep your hands to yourself," he said._

_"Whatever man. You can't expect me to see an ass like that, and not go for it?" The guy smirked._

_"What?" Said AJ, standing nose to nose with the guy. "I expect you do just that, and if you don't apologize right now I’m_ _gonna_ _beat your ass."  Tina could not remember seeing AJ this angry, so quickly before._

_"Fine man," the guy said, holding his hands up high._

_"Say it," demanded AJ._

_"I'm sorry." The guy never stopped looking at AJ._

_"To her." AJ pointed to Tina._

_"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Tina._

A knock on the door, brought Tina back to reality. "Be right there," she shouted, checking to make sure everything was perfect for her date. 

Opening the door, Tina grinned. "AJ? What are you doing here?" 

"Well I saw the beating you took tonight, so I thought you'd like to watch movies, as I gave you one my massages you like so much," he said, holding lotion and a few Redbox movies. "But going by how great you look, you have other plans."

"Oh that does sound amazing, but I do. I actually have a date with Seth tonight," she said, biting her lip. Seeing his smile falter, made Tina wish she didn't have to tell him. Could she cancel her plans this late? 

"We'll have fun tonight," he said, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah I will," she said. "Rain check?" 

"Yeah for sure," he said, as Seth came up with that cocky smile in place. 

"Hey Tina, you look great," he said, standing next to AJ. "Ready to go?"

"Thanks," she smiled at Seth, before closing the door behind her. "I'll see you later AJ." 

"Have fun, you two," he said, with this usual smile in place; however, Tina saw it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Shaking away guilt, Tina turned to Seth and slipped her arm in his. "Okay Mr. Kingslayer, where are you taking me tonight?" 

AJ couldn’t believe it. She was going out with Seth? They told each other everything. They hung out last night, and not once did she mention Seth, or that she was dating him. Not that it bothered him at all, but she could have at least said something. 

"Hey AJ, where are you going?" Xavier asked, sweat dripping from his temple, and an empty water bottle swinging from his hand. 

"Did you know that Tina is dating Rollins?" AJ asked. 

"I heard it was only their first date. Do you care?" Xavier smirked knowingly at him. 

"No," denied AJ, even though the temptation to punch that smirk off of Seth's smug face never proved more tempting then when he looking Tina up and down like she was a piece of meat. 

"Really? Because judging by your expression, you're a little bit more then upset about something," said Xavier.  

"I'm not upset about anything. She just never told him about this date," he said, walking towards his neighboring room. 

"That sounds an awful lot like caring to me," he pointed out. "Look AJ, if you like Tina. Tell her. Don't hold back your feelings. Because one day she just might move on without you, and you'll always regret it." 

"But I don't..."

"Yes you do," interrupted Xavier. "The real question is, why are you denying it?" 

AJ stopped as Xavier said that. Did he like her? Well she was gorgeous, and he enjoyed spending time with her. They told each other everything, and he always looked forward to seeing her. Did that mean he liked her? Remembering back to how he felt when he asked out his now ex-wife, AJ physically stopped walking. 

"Oh my god, I like her," he whispered. 

"Oh thank god he sees it," murmured Xavier. 


	4. Part 4

“I had a great time,” said Tina, looking up at Seth. Yes this man was attractive, and he clearly he knew it. Usually Tina liked these guys. Those that knew how hot they were and had the confidence, even arrogance, to show it. Yet as she stared up at Seth Rollins, she just didn’t feel her heart racing, breath speed up, and the world slow down around her. 

“I did too,” Seth said, taking a step closer to Tina, placing a hand on her cheek. “You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.” 

“Thank you,” said Tina, biting her lip. “I should be getting to bed. Early day tomorrow.”

Seth leaned closer to her, allowing her to feel the warmth from his body against her. “Well then I’ll let you go,” he whispered, his mouth centimeters away from hers. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered, before turning away and going inside her room. Leaning against the door, Tina closed her eyes and just breathed. The entire night was amazing. Seth took her to the best restaurant, bought her a necklace, and spared no expense. Normally she’d be head over heels for the man, and bringing him inside her room, but all she could think of was AJ. He may not take her to the fanciest places, but he took her to the best places. The ones that hold so many memories for them both. When AJ found out she’d never been to Disneyland, for her birthday he took her to Disney World. He saw Christina, not just Tina. AJ always seemed to know when her anxiety increased, or her depression acted up. Only AJ knew about the demons she’s worked through, and have overcome. 

“I am so screwed,” she whispered, taking off her jewelry, and stepping out of her shoes. Tina may not want to be in love with AJ Styles, but she was, and the worst part … she couldn’t be in love with AJ Styles. He had a family, and she would not get in between that.  His kids deserved to have their father around. She saw the love they had for him and vice versa. 

Opening the mini fridge, Tina took out the little bottles determined to try and put AJ behind her. But a tiny voice in her head reminded her that may never happen. “Shut the fuck up,” she said out loud, opening the second bottle. 

The next morning, AJ knew he had to talk to Tina. It’s been a years since his divorce, and he was never going to leave his kids behind. All of that did not mean he couldn’t find happiness with the woman he’s grown the love somewhere along the way.  

Blowing into his hand, and adjusting his hair one more time, AJ knocked on Tina’s hotel room door. They weren’t set to leave for the airport until noon, and it was only 10 am. When there was no sound, he frowned, and knocked again. That’s when he heard a groan from inside. Worried for his friend, he used the spare room key she gave him, and opened the door. 

“Christina? Are you okay?” AJ asked, walking inside. 

“No,” she called from the bathroom. 

Walking in he found his longtime friend, over the toilet bowl, clearly hungover/drunk and sick. “Chrissy Girl? What happened?” He asked, quickly wetting a rag, and kneeling next to her, carefully wiping her face. 

“I may have found the mini fridge,” she said, leaning against his chest. 

“I thought you were going out with Seth last night,” he said, taking the hair tie from his wrist and tying her hair up. Yes having long hair did have its perks in knowing how to do some girl hair styles. 

“I did,” she said. 

“So how did you end up here? Did he try something?” AJ asked, instantly thinking of ways to take the fucker out. 

“No he was a gentleman. It was after,” she said. “I was just an idiot and thought drinking would help me feel better.” 

“Oh Chrissy girl,” said AJ, kissing her temple. “You know that it doesn’t. Why didn’t you call me? I’d have come right over.” 

“I know, but I didn’t want to bother you,” Tina said, closing her eyes. 

AJ smiled as he noticed her breathing even out as she leaned against him. Kissing her temple, AJ stood up with her in his arms, and laid her on the bed. Knowing Tina was going to be out for a while, he packed her bags for her, when he saw the shiny new necklace casually laying among her other pieces. Either she bought it for herself, or Seth gave it to her. Shaking away those thoughts, AJ packed her things the way he saw her do it a thousand times. Some people called her OCD about how she packed her bags, but AJ got it. Tina, like him, worked hard for the nice things she had, and she wanted to take care of them. 

At 11:30, AJ knew he had to get her showered and dressed to check out and get to the airport for their flight. 

“Chrissy girl,” AJ gently shook her, using the pet name he hadn’t called her since they both came to WWE. “Chrissy girl, it’s time to wake up.”

Shaking her head, Christina rolled over. 

“Oh baby girl, I’d love to let you sleep, but we have to get to the airport, and I know you don’t want to go smelling like the bad side of a bar,” he said, helping her sit up. 

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Christina leaned against AJ again. “AJ, why can’t I have you forever and always?” She asked, closing her eyes again. 

“What was that baby girl?” He asked, unsure if she meant to say that, or if it slipped out from some dream she was having. 


	5. Part 5

The rest of the day, AJ stayed close to Tina, making sure that she was feeling and doing okay. He could tell something was wrong, as she stayed quiet and only spoke when asked a question. Usually Tina laughed, and played the center of attention. Today she was withdrawn, and didn't even react when Xavier played a prank on Kofi. 

"Okay, Chrissy girl," said AJ once they were in her hotel room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Tina, shaking her head. 

"I know you," he said, rubbing her arms. "You love to laugh, and have fun. And all day today you barely spoke a word, and never once laughed. Talk to me." 

Tina let out a long breath, not lifting her head from looking at her feet. "I just...AJ..." She started a few times. 

"What? What is it?" He asked, lifting her chin, seeing her eyes red and puffy. "Chrissy girl, talk to me." He hated seeing her like this. Something was causing her pain. AJ didn't know if it was her inner demons from her childhood, or something new. 

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you couldn't have it? This something captured your heart and soul before you even knew it?" She asked him, biting her lip. 

AJ nodded. "Yeah."

"How did you get over it?" She asked. 

"I haven't," he admitted. 

"Great," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Christina, what is it?" He asked, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You're scaring a bit." The last time he saw her anywhere near this frightened, he nearly lost her. It was back in Japan, Tina was the eye candy for the Bullet Club, and just learning how to really wrestler. Her biological father suddenly returned back into her life, but as it turned out, only for the money she earned. After calling him out on it, the man apparently told her he never wanted her in the first place, and that's why he left her as a child. AJ remembers running around with the Young Bucks, trying to find Tina. 

_"What did her message_ _say_ _exactly?" Matt asked, as AJ, him, and Nick stood in her empty hotel room._

_"I love_ _you all, but I can't handle this anymore. I’m very sorry," said AJ,_ _rea_ _ding_ _the text he got from_ _Tina_ _._

_"Guys we have to find her," said Nick._

_"But where would she go?" Matt asked._

Turned out, Christina was on the roof, and if it wasn't for Luke Gallows overhearing people talking about the blonde on the roof ledge, AJ might never have made it in time to talk to her down. That night, she told him what her father said, and he made her promise to get some serious help. So, what happened to his girl for her to feel like that again? 

"I... AJ...I can't take you from your kids," she said, suddenly. 

"What? Tina, you can't," he said, confused with the direction she's gone. "You'll never take me from my kids."

"But that's what happens. That's why I can't love you," she said, taking a step back from you. 

"What?" Asked AJ, stunned at her proclamation.

"Okay," she said, "Here it goes. I went out with Seth last night, and it went great. He took me the best restaurant, bought me a necklace. He didn't all right. I should be been on cloud on nine, but instead all I could think of was you. I felt like I was cheating on you, but that's crazy because we're only friends. Then I realized that I loved you more than a friend, but I couldn't because I won't come between you and your kids. I love them too much to take you from them." 

"Tina...Christina, just because I date that will never take me away from my kids. I will never be with anyone who would ask that of me, and you never will," he said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. 

"But...that's what happens," she said, placing her hands on his chest. 

"No, that's what douche bags do," he said firmly. "Your father is a bastard. No real Dad would ever leave his kids behind. Even if he starts dating someone new."

"But..." She said, clearly unsure of what to say. 

AJ smiled, at her stammer. "Christina, tell me. I'm I in any way like your father?" 

Tina automatically shook her head. "No."

"Then just because I love you, that will take away the love I have for my kids," he said, with a soft smile. 

"You..." She smiled when it registered what he said. "You love me?" 

AJ nodded, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I do, I love you Christina Henderson."

"And your kids?" She asked. 

"Will always have me as their dad," he said firmly. 

Tina giggled, and wrapped her arms around AJ's neck. "I love you too AJ Styles." 

For the first, but defiantly no the last time, AJ leaned down and pressed his lips to Tina's. 


End file.
